Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for data center management and design, and more specifically, to systems and methods for predicting airflow and temperature distribution within an overhead air plenum.
Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. One manifestation of this growth is the centralized network data center. A centralized network data center typically consists of various information technology equipment, collocated in a structure that provides network connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. Often the equipment is housed in specialized enclosures termed “racks” which integrate these connectivity, power and cooling elements. In some data center configurations, these rows are organized into hot and cold aisles to decrease the cost associated with cooling the information technology equipment. Some data center designs centers utilize a raised-floor plenum for distributing cooling airflow to information technology (IT) equipment housed in racks. Ceiling plenums are occasionally used with or without a raised-floor plenum as a way to efficiently return rack exhaust air to computer room air conditioners (CRACs) before it can mix with air in other parts of the data center. In some designs, a dropped ceiling, similar to that used in commercial and residential buildings, is used to create the ceiling plenum. Perforated tiles may be placed above hot equipment, e.g., above the hot aisles, and CRAC units may be ducted to the dropped ceiling. Sometimes, racks or entire hot aisles are ducted directly to the dropped ceiling
Various processes and software applications, such as the data center management systems available from American Power Conversion (APC) Corporation of West Kingston, R.I., have been developed to aid data center personnel in designing and maintaining efficient and effective data center configurations. These tools often guide data center personnel through activities such as designing the data center structure, positioning equipment within the data center prior to installation and repositioning equipment after construction and installation are complete. Thus, conventional tool sets provide data center personnel with a standardized and predictable design methodology.